


Promises

by xingxingtuo



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Teenage Drama, self-indulgent fic, so im shy shy shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingxingtuo/pseuds/xingxingtuo
Summary: Kim Junhee was fine with her life in New York until she had to come back to Seoul where they came from. She was fine with her stoic and cold personality until she met people who looked past her glares and never left her alone. She was fine just having her older brother, Taejun, with her until something from the past came up and messed up everything.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ This is my first fanfic here in ao3. I always have this itch to write about this two idols who look and act alike and I want to make them brothers. Thus, this fic was born. :3
> 
> This is a self-indulgent fic so I'm not really confident with this. Hahaha. I'm trying my best to make this good. Have fun reading!

Through the darkness of the night, two boys ran from a big, white house that was now glowing a bright red and orange because of the flames eating it whole. The eldest of the boys carried a little girl aged two years old who was clueless of all the chaos happening around her.

The four-year old boy, in a hurry to get away, tripped over something and went face-first on the ground. He sniffed when he saw blood trickling from his wounded knee. "H-hyung..."

The eldest, a seven-year old, stopped running and immediately went to his brother's side. "C-come on," he urged his little brother as he tightly wrapped his little arms around his little sister. "We have to move fast. The fire's coming for us!"

The younger boy's lower lip trembled in fear. "A-are they gonna eat us like they ate e-eomma and a-appa?"

Fat tears went streaming down his dongsaeng's face. He wanted his waterworks to stop but he was scared, too. He couldn't help but cry, as well, as he remembered how the fire swallowed their parents' room, how his eomma screamed for him to get his siblings and run out of the house, how his appa told him to protect and take care of them.

"T-they're not gonna eat us because I will protect you both." He tried to balance his sister on his right arm and offered his left hand to his brother who was still kneeling on the ground. "Now, let's go. The fire won't get us if we run fast."

Sniffing, his brother held unto his hand and stood up. He didn't dare withdraw his hand despite the pain he was feeling for carrying their sister with his other arm. They continued to run then and run then walk again. It was like they were in a never-ending road. He was tired and hungry. He wanted his eomma and appa but they told them to go and save themselves. He didn't want them to think he disobeyed them so he did as he was told.

They were walking aimlessly by a park they have never been before when his sister suddenly cried loud. He panicked. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to stop her from crying but they didn't have her dolls and toys. They were all in her room and he didn't bring them, not even one. How could he forget that?!

"H-hyung, she's crying! Eomma's not here! What to do?!"

His eyes widened in panic as his brother puffed his cheeks in frustration. He stared helplessly at his bawling sister who hasn't shown signs of stopping.

"E-ommaaaa! Eeaattt! Appaaa!" she said in between cries.

"Eat!" he exclaimed after deciphering her sister's limited knowledge on words. "S-she must be hungry!"

After finding a bench nearby, he grabbed his brother and made him sat on it. He carefully untied his sister's arms around his neck and put her on the other boy's lap. The younger gawked at him but snaked his tiny arms around her.

"Both of you, stay here-"

The boy shot him a scared look. "W-where are you going, hyung?! Don't leave us! T-the fire... The f-fire might eat us-"

He gave him a weak smile and patted his head. "I'll be back. I'll just get us something to eat."

His younger brother chewed on his lower lip, an uneasy look was on his face. "C-can't we just go together? I-I'm scared, h-hyung..."

He shook his head and ruffled the boy's hair. "Just wait for hyung, okay? You have to be brave for our sister. You're her oppa, too, not just me."

"B-but hyung-"

"Look. I promise to be back with our food. Byuns never break promises, remember?" He gave the younger a smile.

This seemed to work on the other because a smile was now spreading on his dry lips. "Y-yes, hyung. W-we promise to wait for you, too. Be quick and take care!"

He was so proud of his younger brother. After having a pinky promise with the two of them, he gave them both a kiss on their forehead jut like what mommy and daddy do to them. The gesture made him miss them.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at them again. "I-I'll be back. Look after our sister."

He hurriedly sprinted away and looked for a store or whatever to buy food for the three of them. Good thing he brought his wallet with him. Daddy taught him to always bring money with him. He gripped on it tightly in glee that he managed to grab his wallet but forgot his favorite robot. He didn't regret it anyway. He was glad he had the money to buy now. They needed it.

Just as he caught a sight of a convenience store, he was so happy he didn't see the rock inches away his feet. He walked towards the store in excitement because minutes after, he could come back to his siblings with their food. Not seeing the rock on his way, he tripped on it, landing hard on the concrete ground. He felt a sharp pain in his head and soon, darkness flooded his vision.


	2. One

Kim Junhee glanced around the unfamiliar room which would be her bedroom from now on. Her suitcases were already empty and stuffed inside her walk-in closet, saved for a few boxes that carried most of her books and her school things.

She and her older brother, Kim Taejun, have just moved in from New York. Their family has been staying there since she was four years old which was twelve years ago. Her parents' business, a clothing company, was situated in New York. It became popular and successful thus, their stay there extended up to more than a decade. That was why Junhee was still wondering on why her parents wanted her and his oppa to come back in South Korea for their studies. They had been doing well in New York. Why do they have to leave?

Even though they were pure Koreans, South Korea has never been a home for her. She didn't even remember anything that has to do with how she was when she was still here. All she could recall happened at New York - not even a bit of memory of being at South Korea. Everything was so new and it scared her.

Their sudden moving in South Korea brought a drastic change to her. She was never okay with unfamiliar environments. She was after comfort and comfort was always in home. South Korea wasn't home. New York was. South Korea didn't have her parents. New York did. She hasn't been spending one day here but she already wanted to leave. In the first place, she never agreed going here. They said they just wanted the best for them but how could it be the best if they weren't happy? Was change the best? Was change supposed to make them happy?

She loved her parents but she wouldn't deny that she hated their decision of having them stay in South Korea. The 360° change of her life made her feel vulnerable. It scared her.

With Junhee deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the tall figure of a man standing by her room's door. Taejun looked at his sister's blank face. She was sitting on her bed while staring at her bathroom's door but he knew very well she wasn't looking at it intentionally. She was thinking about something.

While he was a walking sunshine, loud and cheerful, his sister was his exact opposite. She was quiet and showed no expressions as if she was allergic to it. She was like his shadow - always beside or behind him and made herself as nonexistent as possible.

He wasn't bothered by it when they were younger. They were always connected to the hip and where he went, she was there, for sure. She was quiet because he knew she was very shy and didn't do well with people. But as they grew older, he noticed how aloof Junhee really was. She had this emotionless expression everytime and he never saw her talk to anyone aside from him and their parents. She glared at people who tried befriending her and everyone ended up scared of even being in the same class with her.

Their parents talked to her about it. He talked to her. He thought he would get her to open herself to others because his sister always listened to him. But just with a small smile and the words, "I am fine, oppa. If they can't understand me being like this, they aren't worthy being my friend.", he knew she was right. From then on, he let her be. However, he didn't stop hoping for someone to look past her glares and ice-cold words and find a shy girl who just didn't know how to express herself. Just like how he saw her - like she was still a little girl who was afraid of being left alone.

 

-

 

"Guess who will come today?" Taejun said with his eyebrows wriggling.

They were currently having lunch that Taejun cooked (because Junhee couldn't cook for her life and wouldn't even touch anything that is related to cooking) and they were both tired and hungry after fixing their things in their respective rooms. The rest of the house was already been taken care of by the personnel their appa has hired.

Junhee swallowed the water she was drinking and looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Who?"

Taejun knew for sure the sixteen year-old girl was hoping it would be their parents but they wouldn't come until next year so she must be really wondering. He continued wriggling his brows because first, he loved teasing her and second, he loved wriggling his brows.

The staring battle started. He had his signature box smile and a teasing glint in his eyes. His sister, on the other hand, was pokerfaced. Okay, he hadn't expecting she would have any other expression beside not having expression at all. Okay, he kinda expected.

He loved seeing her smile and laugh. Not because she always had a blank face didn't mean she never smiled or laughed. She did it with their parents sometimes but she showed them more to him. Though not that often, he was happy seeing her like that and he cherished every second of it.

A sound of a doorbell made him look away and that had him realizing he lost their staring battle. Junhee cocked her head and continued eating as if nothing happened. Taejun couldn't help but pout. He has been a sour loser whenever she wins against him. Not that he took every loss seriously. In fact, he sometimes intentionally lost just to see her smile at him - whether it was a soft smile or even a smirk. He would do anything just to see her aside from her usual blank face.

"Fine. I'll get it."

He the rushed towards the door and found someone in front of the gate. The person, a guy, was standing with his hand tucked inside his coat's pocket. The guy, realizing someone was by the door, waved his free hand to him.

He didn't waste any second and immediately went to open the gate for the guy. Upon seeing him closer, his eyes widened in recognition. He knew he was coming but he expected him to come later today. Not now.

Taejun's smile was on display when the guy finally stepped inside. "Joonmyeon-hyung!"

The guy, Joonmyeon, smiled back. "Taejun! It's good-"

Joonmyeon didn't get to finish what he was saying when Taejun attacked him with at tight hug. He was taken aback at first but later relaxed and patted his back thrice.  
Taejun released his hyung from the hug and pulled him towards the front door. "Hyung! You told me you're coming today but I didn't know you meant now," he excitedly said to which Joonmyeon laughed.

"My professor cancelled our class so I decided to come early. I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you," Joonmyeon uttered in a small tone.

He chuckled. "Silly, hyung. It's okay! It's more than okay."

Joonmyeon was their cousin. His appa was their appa's older brother. He remembered him taking him and Junhee under his wing since he saw them with their parents in Joonmyeon's ninth birthday party. The older had taken a liking to him and his sister and instead of playing with his classmates and friends, he chose to play with them. They were an separable trio since then until his family flew to New York and stayed there for twelve years. He last saw his hyung five years ago when Joonmyeon and his family went to New York to spend their holidays with them.  
When they both reached the dining room, Junhee lifted her head and turned her head to look at them - at Joonmyeon. He was about to open his mouth to inform her that their favorite cousin was here when she rose to her feet and walked towards them.

"Who's this, oppa?"

Taejun winced with his sister's sharp tone. He understood she talked like this to strangers but Kim Joonmyeon was no stranger. "Junhee, don't you recognize hyung? He's Joonmyeon-hyung-"

"Joonmyeon-oppa is way taller than me. This guy before me was just a few centimeters taller." She even had her eyebrow raised like a while ago. Her sassy tone added creases to his forehead as his face crumpled in fear that his hyung would get angry at Junhee for saying bad words about him.

He was shocked when he heard Joonmyeon chuckling beside him. He had his hand over his mouth as he continued letting out small sounds of laughter.

"Well, I can't blame you for that, Junhee. You grow so fast, especially Taejun. You won't be surprised seeing Minseok-hyung and Jongdae-ah almost having the same height as me. Must be from eomma's genes. Only Jongin-ah got to have appa's amazing genes," Joonmyeon laughingly said.

His sister was looking at Joonmyeon like nothing. Taejun mentally crossed his fingers when his hyung took a step closer to Junhee and lifted his hand to ruffle her hair. This was what he did to her when he was amused at what she said or did. Everything Junhee do or say amused Joonmyeon so that meant he ruffled her hair a lot.

"O-oppa..." Junhee mumbled.

Taejun watched her as she pursed her lips and looked down. She must have felt bad to say those things to their favorite cousin. Especially, Joonmyeon didn't even got angry. He was really that nice. Very nice.

"Well, won't you give Joonmyeon-oppa a hug?" Joonmyeon spred his arms, indicating a hug.

He smiled when he saw her almost jumped at his hyung and hugged the latter tight. Aside from him, only Joonmyeon managed to make her comfortable. She was still shy around him but Taejun knew she loved being with hyung around.

Joonmyeon was smiling while touching his sister's long hair. "I missed you, Junhee. You're my favorite dongsaeng, don't you know that?"

That made Taejun frown. "Hey! You told me I am your favorite!"

Joonmyeon laughed really loud while Junhee turned her head to him and glared. "Shut up, oppa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK?
> 
> ME! HAHAHAHA! It has been so long and I am sorry for this kinda lame chappy. The real drama was yet to start and I hope you, guys, anticipate for it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Heart heart! <3


End file.
